Beauty and the Not Really a Beast
by PinkStarz
Summary: Because you guys asked for it (and because I couldn't refuse!) here it is, Beauty and the Beast, FFVIII version! And you won't believe what the pairing is...(haha, you probably know!)~Finished!~
1. Part One- Enter the Beauty

**__**

(Disclaimer: I don't own FFVIII or Beauty and the Beast although I wish I did...oh well!)

***************************************************************************

( Authors Note: Sorry, I knew how much you guys had wanted the candle to be Irvine and the clock Squall and so forth but by the time I had gotten the reviews, I had already picked out different characters for them to portray. Another thing is that I couldn't bear thinking of Squall as a clock [imagine, his face on a clocks body, that's just weird!] That's one of the reasons why in Snow White, the characters were not dwarves but SeeD's [ I can't also stand thinking of my fav. FFVIII characters as shrunken little men!]. On yet another note, I tried to make this fic humorous at some parts more around the end so unfortunately, this is mainly pretty serious. Sorry guys! But I would still read it cause...well, read and you'll see the pairing--exactly what I thought y'all would want! )

******************************************************************************

Beauty and the Not Really a Beast

Once upon a time in a land far far away there lived a handsome but vain prince. So vain and cruel was he that he would not think twice about someone whose beauty did not surpass his own. One fateful evening, a haggard old woman appeared at his castle door. She offered a single golden feathered Chocobo in exchange for shelter from the bitter cold. The prince scoffed, turning his head the other way and dismissing her from his presence. But alas, a bright light blinded him momentarily and the vision of a goddess floated up from the old hag. Her ruby lips were set in a grim matter and her crystal blue eyes stared angrily down upon him. She set a curse upon the young prince for his unkind and selfish ways. A curse that enchanted the entire castle, hiding it from the world. A curse that could only be reversed if he ever learned to love another and that person felt the same way in return. A curse that turned the handsome prince into a beast.

*&*

The Fantasy Continues...

*&*

**T**he girl's name was Quistis and she stunned all that she met. Not the typical girl looking for love, she engrossed herself in books and other pieces of literature, not caring for the outside world. Young Quistis lived with her father, Cid, and cared for him more then anything in this world. Her mother had died when she was young so she had no one else to care for and be loved in return. On this bright and sunny morning, her father had made up his mind to head off to another town far from their own where he would attempt to open a school for young, innovative children, and he would call it Garden. Quistis waved goodbye to her dear father and headed to town to take her mind off of the memories of her father. Once there, she ran into quite the pest who refused to give up on her hand.

" Please, young Quistis, you must allow me to have your hand in holy matrimony," Spoke the pesky Irvine Kinneas. 

" Never," Quistis said sternly. " Now release my hand from yours, Irvine."

" I can't bear hearing those words from your lips," Irvine said, bowing down his head. 

" You can have any woman in town, why do you keep harassing me?" Quistis asked.

" Because," Irvine's eyes twinkled and Quistis couldn't help but admit that he was, in fact, quite handsome. His brown locks were tied at the nape of his neck and he had the most blissful green eyes. All of the woman in town were helplessly in love with him and dreadfully jealous with Quistis. So jealous that Quistis received death threats in the mail and had to sleep with her windows and door locked at all times. 

" Are you listening to me?" Irvine asked, and Quistis knew he was pleased about how she was smitten with him, even momentarily. " I was saying that I only want the best, and you Quistis dear, are by far the best in the land. Dare I say entire kingdom? Your golden locks entice me and your eyes send me into a drunken stupor of love."

" Be gone, you rascal!" Quistis cried out, smiling while at it. Yes, Irvine was quite the man but for some reason, she was far from attracted to him. It was almost like there was something bigger, greater calling out to her. Over those hills and past those plains.

" Daydreaming once more, aren't we darling?" Irvine said. He looked down at the other hand of his beloved that was not in his grasp and noticed a book. Quickly he grabbed it and held it high so Quistis would not be able to reach it.

" Reading is unhealthy for a woman," Said he.

" Give it back to me!" 

" Marry me."

" Never!"

And he dropped the book into a puddle of mud. Quistis picked up the soggy book and nearly began to cry for the ink was running and the pages had crumpled. She held the book close to her, not caring that it soiled her blue gown. The blue ribbon that held her hair back had fallen out and she remained sitting in the town street, not caring for the whispers she heard.

" A book, is that what she's holding?"

" My, my, a young lady should not allow herself to be manipulated by such things."

" That Quistis, quite the odd one."

" It amazes me that young Kinneas continues to chase after her."

" Just look at that hair! Her ribbon has fallen out and she does not even bother to pick it up!"

It was her favourite book, the one that Irvine had dropped into the mud and ruined perhaps forever. It was about a young girl who was whisked away by her prince, leaving in the heart hope that dreams really did come true. Quistis slowly got up and began to sob as she walked home in her muddied gown. Dreams were useless to her and she might as well have married Irvine.

*&*

During the night, a strange dream haunted Quistis and she tossed and turned in her stiff bed. She envisioned her father trapped in the cell of a castle long forgotten and the capturer a horrible and hideous beast. She awoke with a start and was in a cold sweat. Had this been a vision of truth or simply something conjured up by her overactive imagination? Perhaps the old women were right, that it was wrong for a woman to read books about fantasy, love and learning.

Nevertheless, Quistis was determined to find out what her dream meant and if it was faux or the irritable truth. She ran down the stairs of her small cottage, pulling on her blue gown with the long fashioned sleeves and her dark blue cape. The young woman ran outside in her ragged blue slippers, then unleashed her horse from it's prison. 

The horse galloped in the direction that Quistis steered it to go and after only an hour traveling in the dark forest, she found her father's wagon lying in a ditch.

" Oh father," She cried out, then began to wildly search for him. She noticed that in these parts of the wood there was snow and in the snow, hooves prints from a horse. Quistis followed the prints up to a large and looming castle, black from the bottom up. She was about to back away for the horse had begun to buck wildly when she heard a strangled cry from another horse. It undoubtedly belonged to her father and her vision was correct. Her father was locked in the dungeon of the master of this castle. As she got off from her horse and tied him up, she wondered about what kind of demon resided in this grand castle and how it came to be.

Yes, she was deathly afraid of going inside but there was no way she was going to abandon her father in the clutches of the monster she had seen in her mind's eye. Carefully she opened the gate and prayed to the god Hyne to protect her soul. The gate made an eerie creaking sound as it opened and the horses began to make great sound as she walked silently up to the castle entrance. She knocked on the cold wooden doors, frightened by the dead trees in the courtyard. The door slowly creaked open and she was greeted by dark and empty silence.

" Hello..." Quistis called out quietly but no answer was heard. Instead, her voice echoed through the halls. She ran quickly through the castle, knowing that the cell her father was in had to be in the basement. She placed her hands over the walls, hoping to find some secret panel way that would lead her to her father. Quistis never knew how many hours had passed but finally she had found a stairway hidden in the library which led to where her father was.

The old man was laying down on the cold floor, his lips turning blue and his eyes closed.

" Father!" Quistis whispered and the old man looked up from his cage to see his daughter's hands protruding through the holes between the metal bars. 

" Is this a heavenly vision of my deceased wife thus showing that I am to die or is it truly you, dear Quistis?" Her father asked, grasping her hands.

" It is I, father. I have come for you!" Quistis tried to stop the tears from flowing but she couldn't bear to see her father in this state. " Who has done this to you?" She demanded. " Who has treated my father so unkindly?"

Now the old mans eyes went wide and he began to stutter and push his daughter away.

" You must leave," He ordered. " Before he finds you here!"

" Who?" The daughter pondered but then a sudden chill went over her. A shadow covered her father's face and an expression of pure terror. Cautiously, Quistis turned around to see a large and hideous beast looming over her. Its eyes were as red as blood, its fangs as sharp as knives, large claws for hands, horns on the head and fur covering the body. In an instant, Quistis fainted.

*&*

She awoke to find herself laying on a large canopied feather bed and her head hurt ever so much. She wondered if it was all a dream but then she noticed the portraits. Each one torn apart, but by who? She got up and walked towards one, picking up the shreds and putting them into place.

The picture was of a man, quite handsome, even more than Irvine. He had short golden hair, lighter than her own and sea coloured eyes which captivated her. He didn't smile, just scowled. Underneath in very fine writing was the name, 'Seifer Almasy' and 'Eighteen Years of Age' . 

" Who is this Seifer?" Quistis said to the dark room but of course, there was no reply. Or so she thought. A small voice in the corner and Quistis walked towards it, leading her to a doll on the dresser. This doll had the most exquisite features, short flipped brown hair and shining green eyes. She was wearing a yellow gown and was smiling ever so sweetly.

" You're so life like," Quistis said, picking up the doll and admiring it.

" Of course I am, I used to be human, you know!"

Quistis cried out in surprise and dropped the doll on the floor where it cried out as well.

" You must be careful with me, I am a china doll! Very fragile!" The doll scolded.

" Very sorry," Quistis apologized, picking the doll up and placing her back on the dresser.

" Quite alright, nothing it broken, see?" The doll moved her arms up and down, then twirled. 

" Excuse my rude manners," Said the doll, then curtsied in front of Quistis. " My name is Selphie and I used to be the seamstress in this castle before the enchantment happened."

" Enchantment?"

" Oh yes. A spell cast on the castle many years ago by a priestess who the master had angered," Selphie said, keeping her voice low. " But that is all I can tell you for now. I'm assuming that you are Quistis, the beautiful girl everyone was talking about."

" Why yes, but how did I get up here? I had a dreadful nightmare about a beast and--"

" Oh no, dear. That was not a dream running through your head but reality!" Selphie cried out. " That beast you had seen was the master of this castle and had traded your father for yourself."

" Whatever do you mean?" Quistis asked, her voice shaking.

" Your father Cid is free but you my dear are a prisoner in this castle for all eternity!"

*&*

Quistis had refused to believe the mad china doll but when she tried to open the door, it was indeed locked. She cried on her bed as time slowly passed by but then she heard a strange thumping at the door.

" Is the young maiden in here?" A deep voice asked another who just laughed.

" You can't save her now, dear friend. We are just here to give her bread and water!" Said the other in a more friendly tone. 

She watched in anticipation as her bedroom door opened and in strolled a glass ballerina doll no bigger than her hand and a toy soldier with a scowl embedded on his handsome face. With them they dragged a large tray of hotdogs and placed it at the girl's feet.

" You must be the girl," The ballerina said. " I'm Rinoa."

" We haven't seen a girl around for quite some time," Said the soldier. " I am Squall."

" Thank you for the food," Quistis said, leaning down and taking a hotdog.

" Yes, well, when the master finds out about this, our heads will be on your next platter," Said Squall huffing.

" Oh, he's just uptight. Pay him no heed," Rinoa chuckled.

" My yes, for you are our guest!" Selphie jumped down from the dresser and twirled. Stage lights appeared on her and she smiled before letting out a tune.

__

"Ma chere Mademoiselle, it is with deepest pride and greatest pleasure that we welcome you tonight. And now we invite you to relax, let us pull up a chair as the dining room proudly presents - your dinner!" Selphie winced then whispered, " Very sorry it's only hotdogs!"

"_ Be our guest Be our guest Put our service to the test. Tie your napkin 'round your neck, Quisty, and we provide the rest. Soup du hotdogs, when did I learn french? Hot hors d'ot dog, we only live to serve--"_

" Not me," Squall shouted.

" Do shut up and let me continue!" Selphie said, swatting Squall over the head.

"_ Try the hot dogs, they really rock. Don't believe me? Ask the...the..."_

" Selphie, what the hell rhymes with rock?" Angrily asked the soldier.

" Oh forget it!" Rinoa cried out. " Just let her continue!"

"_ Squall can yell, Squall can shout, After all, Miss, he's a lout. And a dinner here is never second best--"_

" That doesn't make sense!" Squall was now turning an interesting shade of red and Quistis could have sworn there was steam coming out of his ears.

"_ Go on, unfold your menu .Take a glance and then you'll see hotdogs, only hotdogs, since we eat nothing else....._

" Hotdog ragout, Cheese hotdog Pie and hotdog "en flambe" We'll try to make and serve with salmon cake, a culinary hotdog bake. You're alone, and you're scared, but I'm here singing with flair. No one's gloomy or complaining---"

" Except for Squall and the Master," Rinoa pointed out.

" Whatever."

"_ While Zell is entertaining. He tells jokes, and I laugh, my god the master needs a bath!"_

" Selphie, your song really sucks, I think you're out of luck," Squall sang, surprising Selphie and Rinoa.

" Squall you're really mean, get out of this scene!"

" Uhm...be our guest...?"Rinoa sang out of tune. Squall and Selphie glared at her, then at one another.

"_ My head just keeps on ringing, with Selphie and all her singing. She's not whole without a soul to feed upon..."_

" Hey!" Selphie shouted at Squall who just continued to sing.

"_ Ah, those good old days when she would shut up. Suddenly those good old days are gone. Ten years I've been a doll, wanting more then to be so small. Wanting to leave this castle and everyone in it. Most days I just hide in the castle. Hoping that no one would find me then you come in and Selphie cries 'Blimey!'"_

" I actually said, 'It's a guest, it's a guest, sakes alive, well I'll be blessed. Sew her clothes and do the load, and Squall stop staring at her chest!"

" And while Selphie and Squall are fighting, I'll just tell you now the Master is frightening. He has the most terrible manners here, and I think he dresses queer!"

" So be our guest!"

" Yes our guest!"

" Get out before you regret!"

" Squall..." The ballerina was tapping her foot angrily. " You ruined the song!"

" It was already ruined with Selphie's horrible singing! Those lyrics didn't even make the slightest sense!" 

" Oh, stop it, will you?" Quistis said. She laughed, feeling happy for the first time she was here. " I adored the song!"

" Really?" Selphie asked in disbelief. " Usually when I start to sing, all of the woman leave..."

" I wonder why..." Squall said angrily, rolling his eyes. Selphie smacked him again and his large blue tin hat wavered on his head.

__

" Do you think that she is the one we've been waiting for?" Rinoa asked. " She did stay after hearing Selphie's song!"

" Yes, yes! She is!" Selphie cried out. She had climbed onto Quistis' bed and was hoping up and down. " And it's about time you came to see me!"

" Whatever," Spoke Squall. " You were confined in this room for a reason, dear Selphie."

The doll's smile faded and she glared at the small soldier.

" _He_ used to be the head guardsman of the castle while Rinoa was the teacher of etiquette and dancing," Said Selphie.

" Oh yes, now my dear," Rinoa looked up hopefully at the blonde woman. " What do you think of our master?"

" He is most dreadful!" Quistis cried out and the small figurines began to chat with one another in a frenzy.

" This will never do," The china doll whispered from atop the bed.

" This girl is useless," Squall said angrily.

" But we mustn't lose hope!" The ballerina cried out. She blew away a strand of her dark hair that had fallen upon her creamy white face, then placed her hands on her hips in a haughty fashion after smoothing out her light blue tutu. " I am not going to remain a doll forever, you know! Just because our master is so vain and mad that--"

A chill swept across the room, blowing all of the candles flame out and cutting off little Rinoa.

" Oh dear!" Selphie cried out, jumping back to her dresser in record time, then hiding inside a convenient tortoise jewellery box. The soldier dived into the dresser cupboard and the ballerina hid under the large bed.

Quistis herself was most frightened, but she summoned up all of her courage to avert her eyes to the entrance of her room.

There before her was the creature she had seen. It snarled, then swept into the room, circling around the young maiden.

" Quistis Trepe, I presume," The beast growled and she trembled.

" Master, what on earth are you doing?" 

The beast growled and turned to face another small figurine with the body of a chicken but the head of a blonde man.

" What is it, Chickenwuss?" The beast yelled at the half man, half chicken creature.

" Well sire, must you always scare people with that mask?" The Chickenwuss asked.

" He has a point, it looks worse than your actual face!" A voice piped from the jewellery box.

" SILENCE!" The beast roared and the Chickenwuss began to tremble. " You want her to see my hideous face? Do you?"

He cast his menacing glare onto Quistis who shook her head, too scared to say a single word. Normally she would have simply back talked to the rude creature and put him in his place but then again, her script said otherwise. 

" Alright then, you will see my face..." And the beast placed his hand underneath the mask and pulled it off to reveal...the man in the portrait.

" But that is not the slightest bit frightening..." Said Quistis.

" Can't you see it?" Rinoa whispered from under the bed. " He's so hideous!"

" Ghastly!" Selphie agreed.

" Whatever." Squall said in a muffled voice from the drawer.

" I can't see anything wrong with him..." Quistis got up and walked straight to the so called 'beast'. She examined his face and he turned away in shame.

" I am so hideous. That mask hid my true self from the world," Seifer sobbed.

" But that mask was horrendous! And your actual face is..." Dare she say it? " Lovely..."

" Can't you see it?" The beast roared. 

" The scar..." Chickenwuss whispered to Quistis. " The one between his eyes."

" That is what makes you so ugly?" Quistis thought that this entire castle was mad.

" Yes, it has blemished the man that once was..." Seifer said.

" I can't even stand to look at him any longer!" Selphie whispered.

" But he really was quite handsome!" Rinoa said.

" There's nothing wrong with him!" Quistis shouted. " Can't you fools see that? It's just a petty scar!"

The figurines and Chickenwuss began to whisper amongst themselves in a frenzy. The beast simply continued to shy away from Quistis.

" Well, you might as well take those fake claws off as well," Said the beauty. She bent down to where the beast was hunching and tried to pull his hairy claws off.

" Those are real," He said to the girl, looking at her as if she was some idiot. " Anyways, you are captive in my castle for all eternity. If you would wish for anything, just ask Messenger Seamstress , Rinoa, Puberty Soldier or Chickenwuss." And with that he left, swooping his cape behind him.

*&*

( Author's Note: I'm afraid that yes, I did have to break this story up into chapters. Why? Because I won't be able to write for a while so I'll have to leave you guys hanging. Sowwie! I would really appreciate some reviews...I know the beginning is really boring but I had to make sure it flowed with the rest of the storyline. So please review, I won't be like other authors who refuse to continue without reviews but if you wanna make me happy and write some more...who knows, perhaps I will in fact finish this before the Christmas Break is over! Oh, I would also like some response about the singing parts and if I should continue with those...so yeah! Thanks for reading the first part!) 


	2. Part Two- Irvine's Proposal

*&*

(A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Sorry for the long wait but I assure you that it's worth it!)

*&*

Quistis became quite fond of her dear friends in the castle, learning that the master had nicknames for most of them but that didn't mean that those nicknames were for the fond. She also found out that Chickenwuss's real name was Zell who used to be the chef of the castle. Rinoa was quite lively as well as Selphie and they spent most of their free time prepping Quistis up on her manners and being a lady. Squall did not talk very much and usually kept to himself. And the beast...he was another story.

The man refused to be called by his real name, Seifer, and demanded that the entire household call him the Beast. It really was quite ridiculous, even more that the entire castle was so incredibly vain. There were no mirrors in the castle, since Seifer...I mean...the Beast had ordered them all to be broken. Quistis spent her lonely days listening to the dolls mindless chatter, having nothing more to do. And it was times like these she wished she was back home with her father because at least she had company there. 

*&*

" How must I get her to like me?" The Beast demanded of Squall and Zell. They shrugged, knowing nothing about women and what went through their heads.

" TELL ME!" The Beast shouted angrily. A few of the windows shattered, for his voice was worse then Selphie's singing. 

The chicken man and soldier looked at one another then back at the Beast.

" Why don't you get her, y'know, candy and stuff..." Zell said.

The Beast dismissed his idea.

" I hate candy and she does too!" He yelled.

" Take her to a movie."

" There _are_ no movies in this time period, you imbecile!"

" Well, I'm no expert on love but," Squall began to shuffle and one might have thought he blushed slightly. " ...you should find out her interests. Then work on that."

The two men stared at the soldier in amazement.

" That's it!" Seifer cried out, somewhat of a smile on his lips. " What she likes!" 

Then his glee died down.

" I don't know what she likes..." He slumped back in his red cushion chair. " Hyne, this love stuff is ridiculous."

" I heard Rinoa speaking of how the maiden adores literature," Squall suggested. " Perhaps show her to the library?"

" Yes, that is a wonderful idea, although I would have thought of it before you. Idiot," The Beast mumbled, then smacked all the little figurines over the head.

Later that day, the Beast called Quistis to his chambers. She had never been there before and slightly amazed that he was taking heed to her.

She ventured up by the light Zell was holding and they trudged through the many passage ways and corridors. Finally, they had reached two twin french doors.

" Is it safe to go in?" She asked Zell.

" Well, he's not going to bite your head off," Said Zell. Then his forehead creased. " Then again..."

Quistis opened the door to the room and poked her head through. Tables were broken, chairs split apart and the Beast was standing with the most sinister smile.

" Belle, I mean, Quistis, I have a wonderful surprise for you," The Beast spoke.

If only Quistis had known that his sinister smile was actually a kind one, for she began to back out of his room ever so slowly.

" Oh...that is most alright..." She stuttered, placing her hand ever so carefully over the brass knob of the door. 

" I'M TRYING TO BE NICE TO YOU AND THIS IS THE THANKS I GET?" Shouted the Beast. The force of his lungs threw Quistis into the door and she struggled to catch her breath without passing out.

" Remember what I said about being nice!" Selphie whispered to the Beast. He grumbled, then walked up to Quistis and offered his paw.

" I...you...uhh...be careful next time," He just couldn't get himself to apologise to the girl, mainly because of his pride which was even larger then his vanity. Quistis took his clawed hand, glaring while at it. The Beast gave her an equally menacing glare.

" Uhm, can you guys stop glaring at each other and get going?" Selphie asked.

" Fine," They both said, then stared at one another for a moment. The girl was the first to look away and she followed the small glass doll out of the room to where the Beast had lain a surprise for her in another.

Selphie was going to open the door, but it was clear that the Beast wanted to do this himself. He opened the wooden door to reveal a massive library, even larger then the one Quistis had seen upon her search for her father.

" It's beautiful," She said breathlessly as she surveyed the room. Towers and towers of massive ancient literature seemed to excite the girl as she ran about the room, pulling one book after another. The Beast himself was slightly happy, but not because of the library (he was never the one for learning). His joy, the first he had experienced in a long time, came from the look on the beautiful girl's face. 

" Oh thank you!" She cried out, running to the Beast and hugging him. He stiffened, for how could one so lovely touch one so hideous?

" Your....I.....you....yes," Another thing the Beast could not do was to thank another. 

" Thank you," Selphie hissed from his feet. He lifted a clawed foot to step on the pesky doll but then he remembered Quistis and thought better of it.

*&*

" This rocks---I mean, this is most splendid!" Zell cried out. " The girl was most pleased with your gift."

The Beast grumbled, continuing to stalk around in his room. He picked up the Chocobo that stood in a glass bell shaped cover and frowned at the amount of feathers it had lost.

" Don't worry, sire. I am sure that she will love you back soon enough. Surely before the Chocobo looses all of its feathers!" Zell continued.

" Who says I love her in the first place?" The Beast asked.

" But sire, if you're ever to become handsome and lift the spell of the castle--"

" I DON'T CARE!" The Beast shouted. " SHE'LL NEVER LOVE ME! I'M HIDEOUS AND SHE--" Now he paused, regaining his breath for it really was a strain to shout as much as he did. " And she is beautiful."

" I agree, he'll never get her," Squall said. " There's no hope and we're all doomed."

It was customary for Squall to place cold water on their hopes and dreams. The Beast paid no attention to the words uttered by the soldier. Instead, he walked to his balcony where he viewed the stars dazzling the night sky.

" Would she find it in her heart," He asked the Heavens. " To love a beast?"

*&*

Quistis combed her golden hair as she hummed a tune to herself ever so quietly. She was quite surprised by the gift the Beast had given her, it had never come across her mind that he was so generous. Angry, yes. Stupid, that too. And vanity, don't get her started. After all, the man thought he was hideous just because of a scar on his forehead and because his hands and feet were replaced with a beasts. Personally, she thought he was quite handsome with his sun bleached hair and those sparkling eyes. But she could never love him. The dolls had asked her if she could feel for a man such as Seifer but her heart just wouldn't respond. 

After all, the man kept her a prisoner in a room, away from her friends and father. He yelled constantly and had the most outrageous personality. No, she could never find it in her heart to love him. To love a beast.

*&*

**_T_**he days flew like the wind as Quistis remained a prisoner of the horrid beast. Everyday the dolls and figurines prayed that she would find it in her beautiful heart to love him, but Quistis simply couldn't. The Beast tried, oh how he struggled, to win the fair maidens heart. Yet time was slowly running out as day by day, the Chocobo given to the Beast from the priestess lost more of its golden feathers...

  
*&*

For a while he had denied it had ever happened. That his daughter was held prisoner by a horrid and monstrous beast. But by this time, he knew he had to take action. Cid went to the local tavern, hoping that someone would hear his pleas.

" A beast you say?" Irvine scoffed. " Been drinking too much, haven't you, old man?"

The entire tavern burst into mocking laughter.

" But it is truth!" Cid said, falling down to his knees. " I saw it with my own eyes!"

Irvine laughed and soon the townspeople joined him. But then a dark glimmer showed upon the mans face and he placed his hand on his chin.

" This beast has my lovely Quistis captured, does he not?" Irvine asked the old man. The tavern was silent, wondering why Irvine was now believing Cid all of a sudden. " What would you say if I went to this castle you speak of and free dear Quistis?"

" I would be most grateful!" Cid cried out, holding onto Irvine's leg. " Oh please, I would give anything for the return of my daughter!"

" So be it!" Irvine said, laughing loudly. He clinked his mug upon the old man's head, ale drenching his worn clothes. " By tomorrow morning, I shall have had Quistis freed and you shall give me her hand in marriage."

Everyone cheered, excited to see Irvine in action and facing this horrid and monstrous beast.

" Why not we have an early celebration for Irvine's forthcoming victory?" Nida, a close friend of Irvine's shouted. He raised his mug and everyone in the tavern began to sing the town's anthem, which revolved around their hero, Irvine. 

_"No one's slick as Irvine, No one's quick as Irvine_

No one is as incredibly fine as Irvine!

For there is no one as cowboyish and manly,

He's everyones perfect love bunny!

" When did that part in the song come in?" Irvine asked while everyone continued to sing.

" Just an add on from the ladies," Nida answered, pointing to the group of giggling girls who were blushing and waving at Irvine.

" Oh, then it's most alright. Please continue, Nida."

_" You can ask any Cid, GF or Stanley,_

And they'll tell you whose team they prefer to be on!

No one shoots like Irvine, wears brown boots like Irvine,

No one wears his hair in a long ponytail like Irvine!"

" Yes, I must say that I'm a lady killer!" Irvine sang, breaking a few windows and causing a few women to faint.

_" My what a guy! Irvine!"_

" When I was a lad, I ate 4 dozen cactuars, to help me get healthy and big! But now that I'm grown I eat 12 dozen cactuars, so I'm roughly the size of a pig!"

The tavern became silent and Irvine looked around, confused. Laughter began to break out , then Nida leaned in to Irvine and whispered something that caused Irvine to redden. 

" That's it! This song is over!" Irvine shouted, picking up his rifle and shooting it at the laughing locals. They screamed and dodged out of the way, Irvine paying no attention to the shattering glass due to the folks jumping out of the window in fear.

" I'm sorry, Irvine," Nida said, placing a comforting hand around Irvine's broad shoulders. He shrugged the other man off and scowled at the insect infested filthy tavern floor.

" I'll have Belle-- I mean, Quistis as my wife. Make no mistake about that!"

" We know that, Irvine," Said Nida, sighing slightly because he knew Irvine was drunk. " Remember the plan?"

" What plan? I'm going to go home," Irvine spat, getting out of his chair and walking to the door.

" What about Quistis?" Nida called out, but Irvine had already left. He suddenly felt a large arm around him, and turned to see the old man Cid.

" I thought he was going to save my daughter!" Cid said, his voice surly and dripping with alcohol. " I waaant 'er back so that I dun haavta do za dissshhess..."

Nida sighed again when Cid fell on the floor, passed out from his many drinks.

" I know you're upset about Quistis, but I'm sure eventually Irvine will remember about her," Nida whispered to the snoring soul. " Eventually."

*&*

" Time is running out," Selphie said, her face worn and saddened. " We shall be imprisoned like this for all eternity."

" I never did think that the master was man enough to attract a pretty woman. Perhaps if I try..."

" Never Zell, how can you speak of such idiot talk," Rinoa scolded. " What we need is a plan, a plan for love..."

" Whatever," Spoke the soldier.

They remained silent in the kitchen until Selphie began to jump up and down.

" Why don't they take a romantic walk in the woods?" She asked.

" No, the master hates nature..." Zell said. " Perhaps we shall never find out a way for them to fall in love."

*&*

That same ominous day, she had snuck out of her room when the figurines had left, probably to meet the never ending demands of the Beast. Carefully she made her way through the long corridors which were dark and looming.

" I am so very hungry," She spoke to herself. " If only the Beast would stop feeding me hotdogs and give me an actual meal."

The castle was filled with frightful statues of gargoyles and demons. Most of them reminded Quistis of the beast himself. Far off in the distance was a passageway, free of any light breaking through the stained glass windows. For some unknown reason, it intrigued her. She carefully tiptoed through the long corridor, then past the grand staircase to the passageway in the far west. It was clear by the chairs, and the shredded cloth that someone had tried in vain to cover up any evidence of the wing's existence. Any other woman would have been terrified while walking down the wing. It was deprived of light and massive portraits hung on the walls with the most gruesome pictures illustrated on it. 

But Quistis was not like any other woman. If anything, that fuelled her curiosity and now she was half running further and further down. Then she arrived at a massive black wooden door. Through the cracks she could see the remains of what seemed like a bed and a dresser with broken shards of a mirror on it. The room had nothing of interest to her until upon further spying she saw something glowing on a stand near the balcony. It was mesmerizing and seemed to hypnotize her to open the door, to walk it, to touch it. 

Nothing seemed to matter but the golden object shimmering in the near distance. She walked over the wooden shards and Triple Triad Cards until she reached it. Lifting the bell shaped glass cover, she wasted no time in admiring what seemed like a Chocobo. Her fingers gently lifted it up, sending two of its golden feathers drifting to the ground. She adored the soft feathers, more silky then anything else she had ever touched.

Unexpectedly, her breath caught when she saw movement on the balcony. A cape and broad shoulders. It was the Beast and he had seen her. His fierce green eyes locked with hers and for a moment she thought she would faint once more.

" What are you doing here?" He hissed, narrowing his eyes.

" I...I...got lost," She stammered. 

The Beast's eyes traveled to Quistis' hands were he saw her holding the Golden Chocobo. His face began to turn red and he trembled with rage.

" Put that down immediately!" He commanded. Quistis quickly placed the Chocobo down, trying to halt the tears that had begun to fill her eyes.

" I'm so sorry," She whispered but the Beast paid no heed to her heart felt apology.

" Do you realize what you could have done?" He shouted. " Get out! GET OUT!!!"

" Fine! I don't have to take this from you or anyone else! I'll be happy to leave!" Quistis turned and ran out of the room as fast as she could, thinking only about how cruel and short tempered the Beast was. 

" Where are you going?" Zell asked as the blonde beauty as she rapidly snatched her cloak from the bed post.

" I'm leaving!" She cried out, her eyes brimming over with tears. " And I shall never come back!"

" Stop! Please!" Selphie yelled, jumping from atop the dresser and falling directly on Squall. " Sorry about that!"

Squall grumbled, wishing that by some miracle Selphie would literally crack or shatter in pieces. As the final instalment of torture, Selphie stepped on Squall's head as she ran out after Quistis.

*&*

(A/N: Gasp! What are they going to do now? Has Quistis left Seifer a.k.a. the Beast for good? (of course not!) Will Irvine remember his plan for the next chapter, causing you to gasp in amazement and shock? Are you going to review? Next chapter up as soon as I get a worthy amount of reviews, after all, I stayed up all night writing this!)


	3. Part Three- True Love

Part Three

" Quistis!" The Beast shouted a few minutes too late, after being told by Zell that the maiden had departed.

" Very swift, sir," Chickenwuss commented in deep sarcasm and in anger, the Beast swept the small chicken man across the room.

" I must go after her!" With that vow in place, the creature bounded down the hallway towards the stairwell and after Quistis. 

The castle became eerily silenced after his departure and all at once, the miniature figurines began talking.

" Will he save her?"

" Did she have to leave?"

" The master has feelings?"

" I hope she never comes back and that the master is eaten by a Ruby Dragon."

The other three dolls stopped talking and faced Squall with an expression of disgust and disbelief.

" What?" Squall asked, oblivious to his action of words. " What?"

***

The forest had seemed even more frightening to the girl as she ran through the bitter winter cold. Trees were blackened, the sky was forever dark and no presence of life could be seen. Praying to Hyne, Quistis continued to run. Suddenly, the forest became quiet. It was a strange feeling, for the forest had been silenced by some unknown force. The trees stopped rustling, the wind stopped blowing and even her footsteps could no longer be heard.

Then she heard the growling.

Sinister and bloodthirsty Tri-faces stood behind her in a pack, very rare for this breed of creature. She let out a scream and ran deeper into the forest. Struggling not to panic when her foot became ensnared on a branch, she noticed a whip lying on the ground. While quickly retrieving it, she failed to notice the Beast come to her rescue and fight against the monsters.

When she finally did notice, she was shocked to see that he had only mildly hurt the monsters and was lying on the forest floor unconscious.

"Oh dear," She muttered, then looked at the whip in her hands. She faced the Tri faces and cracked the whip on all three of them. They fell down easily and Quistis quickly ran to the injured Beast's side. With much effort, she managed to carry him back to the castle.

~*~

" My, my, not only has she saved the master, she has managed to keep her dress clean!" Rinoa remarked in astonishment. Selphie nodded vigorously and they continued to watch Quistis in awe.

" I'm not as perfect as you may think I am," Quistis protested as she strained the cloth of excess water. " I ran away from the castle. I endangered the Beast and now look."

" Oh, no, you have not committed any wrong doings," Selphie said quickly.

" I agree. My lady, you are my hero," Zell said also.

" Whatever."

" Oh thank you. Now, Seifer--"

" Call me Beast!" The Beast managed to order from his delirium.

" Fine. Beast, this may sting a little."

The Beast's scream seemed to echo through the halls and shook the pictures hanging in the room they were in.

" Are you trying to kill me?" He shouted at Quistis. Her face turned red, and not from the glare of the cracking fire.

" If you never would have come after me, this never would have happened!"

" If you had not ran away, I would have no need to come after you!"

" I saved your arse, so there was no need of your presence."

The Beast huffed and turned away from Quistis. 

" Fine, you are right. Are you happy now?"

" My intent was not to be right, it was for you to admit your truthful defeat. Now come, let me attend to your wound."

She lightly took his arm and he nearly recoiled from her feathery touch. How radiant her features were in the light of the crackling fire, how beautiful the sound of her voice as she hummed to herself. He had been close to losing her, to losing this woman whom he felt so strongly about. There was something wrong. He thought back to when he had heard about her leave and the feeling that had engulfed his heart. He could not explain what it was, but it was somewhat like, if he had learned that something had happened to her, he could not go on in life. He would shatter into a million pieces, and have no purpose for living.

" Thank you," He whispered, staring down at the lovely maiden. She stopped rubbing the cloth onto his arm and looked up feeling wary. Then she smiled.

" You're welcome."

~*~

_The winter passed over them, but failed to freeze their hearts and spirit. Quistis made the best of her situation, and even managed to thaw out the Beast's heart. She read to him, played innocent pranks and even taught him some lessons on manner and speech. From her kindness the Beast began to feel for her in a way that he had felt for no other. He knew that he had fallen in love with the girl._

~*~

" I'm in love with her," The Beast declared to his servants in the midst of the early sunrise. " And it is not her looks that has captured my heart. She is funny, she is not afraid to contradict my word, she's the most intelligent person in this castle and lastly, she is everything I am not. I have never felt this way about anyone and...it feels so right."

The seamstress and dancer squealed with delight, clapping their hands together and thanking Hyne for this great blessing. Even Squall was ecstatic, for one would have thought that he smiled, then again, it may have been a mocking smirk.

" You must tell her at once!" Zell proclaimed. " One so fair cannot be kept in the darkness forever."

" No, no, no!" Selphie protested, much to everyone's bewilderment.

" Then what?" Zell asked, angered that Selphie had taken the spotlight away from him.

" It's really, very simple," Selphie said, smiling as if she held all the answers in the world. " We simply have the Master invite beautiful Quistis for a romantic ballroom dance beneath a moon lite night. That is when he reveals his passion for her."

" Oh, how utterly boring!" Squall said, with his faked enthusiasm which must have taken a years worth of energy to muster up. 

" Oh hush," Rinoa scolded. " Take a look at the Chocobo. There is no more then two feathers left on his skeletal body."

" Then, what plan shall be go about applying?" Selphie asked. The loud clang of the grandfather clock that lay in the room seemed to echo menacingly throughout the castle and into their hearts, reminding them that their days were numbered. Any moment, they would be cursed with having to remain as creatures for the rest of their lives, and the prospect of that notion was too horrible to bare.

" Selphie, please tell Quistis to be ready tomorrow night. I cannot keep my feelings in any longer." With those words, the Beast swept out of his room, deciding to mourn the loss of his heart in solitaire.

~*~

" Nida!" The hoarse voice screamed again, scratching against every bit of Nida's ears. "Nida, you worthless son of a headless chicken, I demand that you come up here!"

Nida sighed, attempting to block out Irvine's voice, balance the tray of food and climb the stairs at the same time. When he had finally reached Irvine's room, he tripped over a wine bottle lying conveniently in front of him and sent the food sprawling across Irvine, who was lounging in his bed.

" Ah, you glutton!" Irvine shrieked. " Get this porridge off of me, for it burns worse then when mother would smack me with a spoon, freshly dipped in hot soup!"

Nida obeyed, using his own shirt to clean up the mess. While he was doing that deed, Irvine took the opportunity to reminisce about a dream he had the other night.

" I remember declaring that I would save fair Quistis from the clutches of that untamed mammal, then I would marry her and live happily ever after!"

" Oh, but you did say that in truth!" Nida piped, walking to Irvine's closet to retrieve him some fresh clothing. " Cid even agreed to it whole heartedly."

" You mean to tell me that Quistis is in the clutches of an untamed mammal?" And with that, Irvine fainted. Nida shrieked and ran hastily to his side, attempting to reawaken Irvine with his handy bottle of smelling salts that he carried, for Irvine was so very delicate. When Irvine had awoken, he laughed gaily, saying that he saw a Red Dragon outside, being the cause of him fainting.

" I will save dear Quistis," He vowed, walking down the stairs to begin his quest. " Of course, with your accompaniment."

" Yes, then tonight we shall depart?"

" The sooner, the better. Now fetch me my sword."

" Gladly sir, but I have one thing to tell you before you leave. Wouldn't it be wise for you to change out of your night dress before going out into the world?"

Looking down at himself, Irvine cursed and through bitterness, he told Nida that the new fashion was wearing nightdress's to fight horrible beasts.

~*~

She twirled around in her long, blue ballroom gown and all three of the women sighed at its incredible beauty. Ruffles adorned the skirt that swept past her knees, her gloves were long and silky, hair piled atop of her head with a single blue rose and finally, a sapphire necklace garnishing her slim, bare neck.

" You look so beautiful!" Selphie cried out. " When I had made that dress as a human, I never expected it to look so lovely on one woman."

" Had you made this dress for yourself?" Quistis asked in a worried tone. It would be most hurtful if she was wearing a dress that Selphie had made for herself but could no longer wear due to the curse.

" No, it was made specifically for the master."

Rinoa and Quistis both looked at one another with question, then at Selphie.

" Oh, no, not for him to _wear._" The girls breathed a sigh of relief. " It happened a few years ago, before the curse had struck. He woke me up one foggy morning to babble about a woman and a dress. His description of her is still vividly in my mind. Come to think of it, she looked a lot like you. Blue eyes like the hue set upon the sky as the sun set and moon rose. Long blonde hair like spun gold and the most enchanting voice and full, red lips. He told of her to me as if he had met her, and for a moment we both believed that he truly had. Unfortunately, this was not so. She was no more real then Squall having personality. But to console him, I created the dress he had seen her wear. Of course, I vowed not to tell a soul, but since I truly believe you were the one, I made an exception."

Quistis breathed out and placed a dainty hand on her bosom, shaking her head ever so slightly.

" Whom would have thought that man to be so romantic?"

Selphie and Rinoa cast one another the 'look'. Perhaps tonight would be the mark of their freedom and the start of something beautiful.

~*~

The pair continued to trudge through the woods, looking about and cowering from the dark and twisted trees.

" Are you sure that this is the way to go?" Irvine whispered to his companion. Nida nodded and pointed down to the massive footprints of what seemed like it belonged to a giant bear.

" I'm following these."

Then they both stopped and looked at one another.

" Is a girl really worth all this trouble?" Irvine asked.

" I believe so. Besides, it's in the script," Nida responded, holding up a small booklet. A wolf howled in the distance and for some reason, fog began to surround them. This was going to be one long and frightful journey.

~*~

_While Irvine and Nida made their way towards the castle with destruction in their hearts, Seif--er, the Beast was toiling over how to express his love for the graceful Quistis. He knew that if she did not respond to his vow of love positively, then all would be lost. And so everyone in the castle prayed._

~*~

The ballroom was yet another room that Quistis was not familiar with. It reached high towards the heavens and on the ceiling of it was the most grand chandelier that she had ever laid eyes upon. The floor was made with marble and she was positive that the walls contained traces of gold along with the sparkling diamonds that adorned it.

" I have never been amongst such riches," She breathed. " The mere design of this room takes my breath away."

" I'm glad that you like it."

She turned 'round to meet withthe Beast, who was wearing the most dashing suit and had a smile on his face. A genuine smile.

" May I say that you look very handsome when you smile, Beast?" She asked, flashing a coy one of her own. His cheeks held a hue of pink and his eyes were wide for a moment.

" Say something!" Selphie said, poking the Beast in the foot. He looked down for a brief second, wondering about how she had gotten down there in the first place. His first thought was ' I should get this over with...smash the doll, smash the doll!' but that was overcome with, ' Perhaps she is right.'. He was about to compliment the girl, but something caught his attention.

She was wearing the dress that he had had Selphie make so long ago. In fact, she looked exactly like the girl from his dream. So it was true that dreams could open a portal to fate, for she had the same smile, the same hair and the same eyes.

" Will you honour me with a dance?" She asked, breaking into his thoughts. 

" I should be asking you that!" He snapped. Her eyes went wide but then became narrowed.

" Stop being so primeval!" She snapped back, grabbing his hands and placing one in her own and the other around her waist.

Selphie cued the music; she had gotten the other figurines to learn an instrument and play a score that she had composed herself. 

The Beast and Quistis moved effortlessly along the ballroom floor, both lost in the other's eyes. Before Quistis never would have thought that she would find this man attractive in the least but there was something different now. His eyes no longer frightened her, but were welcoming and heart warming. His paws failed to cause her to shudder and his voice did not make her want to hit him with something. It was as if he had changed, from beast to man.

The room dimmed, and soon only the two of them were left in the others arms. The Beast knew that it was now he would confess his love for the beauty.

" I have never known love, only vanity and hate. That is until you stumbled into my castle and captured my heart. I have dreamt about the day when a woman would come and free me from myself. But I had never known that she would be as wonderful as you." He stopped and looked down to the glossy floor. " But I am a Beast. I understand that you can never feel this way about a creature. So you are no longer my prisoner. You are free to go back to your village and forget about me."

The Beast's hands dropped from Quistis' waist and he was about to sulk away when Quistis surprised him. 

" Wait."

She took her fingers and gently ran them over the Beast's scar. He tried to move his face away from her sight, but she lifted his chin and met his eyes with her own.

" You are not a Beast," She whispered, a tear of joy falling down her cheek. " You are Seifer."

Then she leaned in and brushed her lips gently on his. A beam of light streaked through the sky and broke in front of the castle, sending shimmers of gold over the castle. As each heavenly drop touched the castle, darkness shed to embrace light. The hideous statues were transformed into gods, the castle became white and lustrous. It was a scene that could only be derived from a fantasy.

To their joy, the figurines grew back into the humans they once were, although Squall's tin hat remained, being so heavy that he toppled down to the floor.

" I cannot believe that she loves him!" Zell cried out, staring at his hands that were free of feathers. " Who could ever love someone like our master?"

" Will you ever stop talking?" Rinoa scolded, but her anger would not remain for long and she began to cry out. " I'm human! Human!"

" Oh, we must go see the master!" Selphie cried out, lifting her dress and running to the ball room.

There in Quistis's arms was the most handsome man anyone would come across in a lifetime. His paws were shed and the scar was gone but he failed to notice that the spell was broken; the only thing that held his attention was Quistis.

" I love you," He whispered and they kissed once more.

" Hurray!" Selphie shouted and soon the other servants joined her glee. 

Suddenly, the sound of the door slamming silenced their festivities.

" Let go of her, you monster!" Irvine shouted, holding his rifle poised and aiming at Seifer. Everyone stared at him, dumbfounded. 

" Oh, Irvine," Quistis said, smiling. " It's good of you to be here, but Seifer is no longer a Beast and I am no longer his prisoner."

Irvine's face flushed crimson and he began to back out.

" Oh, so very sorry," He stuttered. " I suppose that I am not needed here. Late, I should tell you. Those forests are so very cold and well...I should be on my way. Come, Nida."

" Perhaps you would like to stay?" Quistis asked, bestowing pity on the man. " There's always room for more."

Irvine stopped walking towards the door and turned around, a grin on his face. 

" Fabulous! Now, where is the liquor?"

~*~

_In a few days time, Irvine had fallen in love with Selphie the dressmaker, Squall was running from Rinoa, Zell was still alone, Nida had mysteriously vanished and finally, Quistis was wed to Seifer. _

And they lived happily ever after.

The **E**nd.

~*~

__

( Author's Note: All done! So, what did you guys think? Personally, I love fairy tales, that's why I'm going to write another FFVIII one. In your review, please indicate which tale you want me to re-do FFVIII style and with what couple.)

The candidates are:

For couples:

1. Selphie and Zell

2. Selphie and Irvine

For fairy tale:

1. Sleeping Beauty

2. Cinderella

3. Shrek (not in truth a fairy tale, but it's still nice!)

4. The Little Mermaid *starts singing to 'Under the Sea' *

5. Rapunzel ( I've read some pretty disturbing remakes on that...*shudders* anywho...)

So review and place your votes! And as you all know, majority wins! ;) 


End file.
